


The darkness inside me

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dumbledore family centric, Dumbledore family feels, Family Feels, Female Dudley Dursley, Flashbacks, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Dudley Dursley, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Obscurials (Harry Potter), Obscurus (Harry Potter), Other, Rule 63, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: “ She could feel it inside of her waiting for her to get angry and let it out, just as it always was. She wasn’t going to though. She was stronger then it, she knew better. She didn’t want her parents to hate her and she knew that would if they knew, she knew everyone would. So she couldn’t let it out because then everybody would no. She was like Harry, a freak.“When Daisy Dursley turns out to be an obscurial, it forces Albus and Aberforth to confront there past and try to make a better future.
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore & Ariana Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore & Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Ariana Dumbledore & Aberforth Dumbledore, Ariana Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore, Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The darkness inside me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story.

She could feel it inside of her waiting for her to get angry and let it out, just as it always was. She wasn’t going to though. She was stronger then it, she knew better. She didn’t want her parents to hate her and she knew that would if they knew, she knew everyone would. So she couldn’t let it out because then everybody would no. She was like Harry, a freak. 

She had known that she was like him for a very long time ever since she was little and she could make things happen that she shouldn’t be able to. She had also known that she couldn’t use these powers or else everyone would know that she was a freak like Harry and she would be treated like him. She wouldn’t let that happen. 

She had been very worried when the giant man had delivered Harry’s letter that he would also give her hers and then her parents would no that she was a freak like Harry and that they shouldn’t love her. He hadn’t though, he did give her a pigs tail but that wasn’t as bad her parents knowing what she was at least they still loved her. 

It was always inside of her telling her to just let it out, but she wasn’t going to. She had accidentally let it out o few times before and it was horrible. Luckily no one was around to witness it. 

She had to be very careful because she was mad, Polly and the rest had not invited her to a sleepover they were having. It was always a lot harder to control when she was mad, or when she was afraid. The darkness inside of her wanted out desperately.

Harry Potter was walking, he didn’t know ware to. It was a chilly night, for August anyway. The sun was setting under the trees normally sunsets are beautiful amd heartwarming, but this one seemed like it was dark and forbidding. He was coming upon a park, that he’d used to play on when he was younger until Daisy and her gang chased him off it anyway. He sat on the swing and started thinking. 

Why wouldn’t Ron or Hermione have contacted him. Maybe they were busy he tried in vain to reassure himself. He then saw his cousin walking too him. She didn’t seem to see him, and she looked deep in thought which was a first for her. 

She was walking alone he observed. Harry knew that she probably shouldn’t antagonize her but he was in a bad mood and she had been antagonizing him all of her life, so he figured that it probably evens out.

He got up and started to walk other to her when he noticed them, two dementors.  
Daisy seemed to see them two because she looked back and started running Harry only had a second to think about how odd that was before he started to run as well. 

They ran and ran away from the Dementores, but eventually they reached a place were they could not run anymore. Harry graves his wand in his pocket as one of them got over to Daisy but before he could do anything he saw a bunch of what appeared to be smoke and Daisy was gone, them he felt himself and the rest of the tunnel flying backwards, after he hit the ground he looked up and saw the cloud of smoke flying away.

She had failed herself, she couldn’t hold it in. She had just been so angry and then when the hooded creature made her remember things she would have rather forgotten. It just came out.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked when he’d heard the news about Daisy Dursley. He’d made a promise to himself long ago that while Hogwarts was under his care he would help every child he could and try to prevent Obscurials, and he had up until now. He thought about Ariana and how fragile she was and compared it to the Dursley’s girl, they weren’t similar at all. He could see how it would happen thought with the Dursley being so anti magic he could understand how Daisy wanting her parents to love her would suppress her magic. He just hoped this whole thing ended well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter Please, please, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
